pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate
|genre = Folk rock |label = |website = |past_members = | associated_acts = Mountain City Four, Joel Zifkin, Wade Hemsworth, Dane Lanken, Linda Ronstadt, Maria Muldaur, Emmylou Harris, Loudon Wainwright III, Rufus Wainwright, Martha Wainwright }} Kate McGarrigle (February 6, 1946 – January 18, 2010) and Anna McGarrigle (born December 4, 1944) were a duo of Canadian singer-songwriters from Quebec, who performed until Kate McGarrigle's death on January 18, 2010. Early years Anna and Kate McGarrigle were born in Montreal of mixed Irish- and French-Canadian background, but lived their childhood in the Laurentian Mountains village of Saint-Sauveur-des-Monts, northwest of Montreal, where they learned piano from village nuns. In the 1960s, in Montreal, while Kate was studying engineering at McGill University and Anna art at the École des beaux-arts de Montréal, they began performing in public and writing their own songs. From 1963 to 1967 they teamed up with Jack Nissenson and Peter Weldon to form the folk group Mountain City Four. Music career Into the twenty-first century, Kate and Anna McGarrigle continued to write music, to record and to perform with assorted accompanying musicians including Gerry Conway, Pat Donaldson, Ken Pearson, Michel Pépin, Chaim Tannenbaum and Joel Zifkin. Their songs have been covered by a variety of artists including Maria Muldaur, Nana Mouskouri, Linda Ronstadt,"McGarrigle sisters writing a memoir". Toronto Daily Star, 14 April 2014, E2. Emmylou Harris, Billy Bragg, Cyndi Lauper, Pet Shop Boys, Chloé Sainte-Marie, Judy Collins, Anne Sofie von Otter and others. The covers of their songs by well-known artists led to the McGarrigles getting their first recording contract in 1974. They created ten albums from 1975 through 2008. Although associated with Quebec's anglophone community, the McGarrigles also recorded and performed many songs in French. Two of their albums, Entre la jeunesse et la sagesse (also known as French Record) and La vache qui pleure, are entirely in French, and many of their other records include one or two French songs as well. Most of their French songs were co-written by Philippe Tatartcheff, with occasional input from Kate McGarrigle's son, Canadian-American solo artist Rufus Wainwright. Their version of Wade Hemsworth's song, "The Log Driver's Waltz" grew famous as the soundtrack for a 1979 animated film directed by John Weldon at Canada's National Film Board. They provided backing vocals on Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds's 2001 album No More Shall We Part. They appeared on the children's TV show Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show in Season 4, episode 50 entitled "Sibling Rivalry". Personal lives From 1971 Kate McGarrigle was married to singer-songwriter Loudon Wainwright III. Their children are Rufus and his sister Martha, both singers. The two divorced in 1976. Kate McGarrigle died January 18, 2010 at the age of 63 after fighting a rare form of cancer. Anna McGarrigle is married to Canadian journalist and author Dane Lanken. The couple have two children, Lily Lanken and Sylvan Lanken, and live near the Eastern Ontario town of Alexandria, in North Glengarry. Dane has appeared as a vocalist on several of the sisters' albums and in 2007 wrote their career biography. Another sister, Jane McGarrigle, is a film and television composer who acted as business manager for Kate and Anna, and also wrote and performed several songs with the duo. Honours and awards They were appointed Members of the Order of Canada in 1993 and received the Governor General's Performing Arts Award in 2004. On November 22, 2006, they received the Lifetime Achievement Award at the 2006 SOCAN Awards in Toronto.http://www.socan.ca/about/awards/2006-socan-awards Discography Albums * 1976 also as the release date, but reliable sources in books and newspaper articles, both in the US''Women Who Are Making Music'', by John Rockwell in The New York Times, 15 January 1976. (See Lanken, Dane (2007), page 30)Kate & Anna McGarrigle, in Billboard, 17 January 1976. (See Lanken, Dane (2007), page 31) and the UK, indicate or cite '1976' and 'January 1976' as the release date.}} – Kate & Anna McGarrigle * 1977 – Dancer with Bruised Knees * 1978 – Pronto Monto * 1980 – Entre la jeunesse et la sagesse (also known by the title French Record) * 1982 – Love Over and Over * 1990 – Heartbeats Accelerating * 1996 – Matapédia (winner of 1997 Juno Award for Roots & Traditional Album of the Year – Group) * 1998 – The McGarrigle Hour (winner of 1999 Juno Award for Roots & Traditional Album of the Year – Group) * 2003 – La vache qui pleure * 2005 – The McGarrigle Christmas Hour * 2010 – ODDiTTiES * 2011 – Tell My Sister * 2013 – Sing Me the Songs: Celebrating the Works of Kate McGarrigle Notes With other artists * 1974 - Waitress In A Donut Shop by Maria Muldaur - "Cool River", "Travelin' Shoes (Kate only)" Recording Credits * 1975 - Prisoner in Disguise by Linda Ronstadt - "You Tell Me That I'm Falling Down" Recording Credits * 1979 – Sunnyvista by Richard and Linda Thompson – "You're Gonna Need Somebody", "Sisters", "Traces of My Love" * 1991 – Songs of the Civil War – "Was My Brother in the Battle?", "Better Times Are Coming", "Hard Times Come Again No More" * 1991 – The Bells of Dublin – "Il Est Né/Ca Berger" with The Chieftains * 1992 – '' 'Til Their Eyes Shine (The Lullaby Album)'' – "Lullaby For A Doll" * 1995 - Wrecking Ball by Emmylou Harris - "Going Back To Harlan", "Waltz Across Texas Tonight" Recording Credits * 1999 – Live at the World Café: Volume 9 – "DJ Serenade" * 2000 - Red Dirt Girl by Emmylou Harris - "J'Ai Fait Tout" (Kate only), "Boy From Tupelo" (Kate only) Recording Credits * 2003 - Stumble into Grace by Emmylou Harris - "I Will Dream", "Little Bird" Recording Credits * 2006 – Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man Soundtrack – "Winter Lady" (with Martha Wainwright) * 2008 - All I Intended to Be by Emmylou Harris - "Sailing 'Round The Room", "How She Could Sing the Wildwood Flower"Recording Credits * 2008 – Northern Songs: Canada's Best and Brightest – "Entre Lajeunesse et la Sagesse" * 2008 – Easy Come, Easy Go by Marianne Faithfull – "Flandyke Shore" Filmography DVDs *1999 – The McGarrigle Hour (with Rufus Wainwright, Martha Wainwright, Loudon Wainwright, Chaim Tannenbaum, Jane McGarrigle, Emmylou Harris, Linda Ronstadt and Lily Lanken) *2009 – A Not So Silent Night (with Rufus and Martha Wainwright) Film work * 1981 – The sisters were the subject of an eponymous documentary film directed by Caroline Leaf. * 1991 – Blackfly (back up vocals) * 2008 – Before Tomorrow is a Canadian drama film, adapted from the novel Før morgendagen by Danish writer Jørn Riel. Bibliography See also *List of Quebec musicians *Music of Quebec *Culture of Quebec References External links *Kate and Anna McGarrigle official web site *Kate and Anna McGarrigle at The Canadian Encyclopedia * * * *Documentary film *Lanken, Dane (2007). Kate and Anna McGarrigle: Songs and Stories. Manotick, Ontario: Penumbra Press. Category:Kate & Anna McGarrigle Category:Musical groups established in 1975 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2010 Category:Musical groups from Montreal Category:Canadian folk music groups Category:Juno Award winners Category:English-language musical groups from Quebec Category:Sibling musical duos Category:Canadian musical duos Category:Governor General's Performing Arts Award winners Category:Private Music artists